Pearl and Bugs Bunny
by Bart-Bart
Summary: Pearl thinks about her favorite cartoon character.


One lovely autumn Saturday morning Pearl and Steven were watching cartoons on TV. They were watching "Crying Breakfast Friends!" which was Steven's favorite cartoon.

the episode they watched consisted nothing more than some boring slice of life bullshit where nothing relevant to the plot happened, and all what characters did was to cry a lot and made a song about their feelings and how sad they were.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Pearl asked, raising her eyebrow. "This was the biggest fucking bullshit in the story of fucking TV bullshit! Steven, how could you like crap like this?"

"You just don't get it, Pearl! Crying Breakfast Friends! is the best cartoon of our generation! The best fucking cartoon of our fucking generation!"

"Oh, please! What's so funny about seeing a bunch of food crying all the time?"

"Crying Breakfast Friends! is not about the fun, Pearl! It deals with far more complex emotions than your average cartoon and involves a deepest lore that could make it easily comparable to anime! Heck, I think Crying Breakfast Friends! could have been an anime too, if it wasn't made by Cartoon Network! And thanks to shows like this, modern cartoons are improving and are now better than before!"

"Come on, Steven, you can't really believe what you just said!"

"Well, you better believe it, because I will say it again! Modern cartoons are better!"

"Hah! Don't make me laugh, kiddo!"

"Is true! Every fucking word is true, Pearl! You have to be blinded by nostalgia to believe otherwise! Besides, is not like you were an expert on cartoons or anything! Fuck, what kind of cartoons do you like, Pearl?"

 _"_ _What kind of cartoons do you even like, Pearl_?"

Those words resonated in Pearl's spirit, as she had a quick flashback of better times, times when Rose was still with her.

The time when she and Rose (sometimes) watched TV together and they used to watch the Looney Tunes together.

Good times.

She normally didn't feel anything for fictional characters, but the night she and Rose watched on TV the animated short _What's Opera, Doc?_ Her life changed forever.

That was the time when she developed her first (and the only) fictional crush she ever had with a fictional character…

Bugs Bunny.

Pearl thought Bugs Bunny looked simply stunning with his Valkyrie outfit, especially with those beautiful golden tresses and that precious that exalted his graceful rabbit figure.

Oh, how much Pearl cried at the many apparent deaths of this cartoon character, and how much he laughed with his deliriously wacky jokes made at the expense of all those other characters Pearl did not care very much about!

"Oh, Bugs… You always know what to say to make me happy…" pearl often muttered to herself after watching a Bugs Bunny cartoon, but never told anything to the other gems about this obsession with this particular pop culture character, because she knew they just wouldn't understand. Especially Amethyst, who probably would have laughed at her, and called her a crazy ho, like she always did.

Fucking Amethyst, why the fuck she always had to do that?

Anyway, one night, Pearl had a very vivid fantasy…It was kinda like a lucid dream, but Gems (except Steven) don't need to sleep but sometimes they are able to have some weird hallucinations from time to time…It was an ecstatic vision that happened one night when the moon was full.

This is what pearl saw during her vision:

She was in some kind of beautiful meadow, filled with pink and golden flowers and trees laden with garlands. A silver unicorn was drinking the crystalline spring water from some lake, whose waters were as pure as the tears of two young lovers and there were some pink and white lilies floating on the surface.

Among the lilies, some little glowing fairies were fluttering merrily, while some cherubs playing the harp and were combing the tails of some herculean centaurs with Celtic tattoos and silver hoofs which left a little bit of silver dust at every step they make.

Fauns and satyrs were playing their flutes as the nymphs and dryads that inhabited the depths of the lake danced with them…

"Where the fuck I am?" Pearl asked herself, just a few seconds before a mysterious figure in a silver hood emerged gallantly from behind a tree.

Pearl gasped when she recognized that figure…As you expected, it was Bugs Bunny, who was wearing leather a rough sheepskin cloak, similar to the one worn by Acis during the myth age, and he also had a shepherd's crook in one of his hands.

Pearl almost faints when she saw him.

"Hi, Pearl…" Bugs said. "What's up, doc?"

"Oh, Bugs!" Pearl stuttered shyly. During those moments, she felt almost like Cinderella in front of her beloved Prince, or like a virginal maiden (Even when Pearl wasn't a virgin by that point of her life) in front of a handsome Tsarevich.

"How this could be happening? Oh, I must be suffering from hallucinations!"

"Well, if this is just a hallucination, why don't you allow yourself to enjoy it?" Bugs said, and then Bugs took Pearl's hand and together they ran across the meadow, until they reached a beautiful place far away from the looks of the perverted fauns and satyr and the rude centaurs…A place wherein golden poppies flourished and butterflies with cerulean wings were floating around.

"Here, my darling…" Bugs Bunny said, as she caressed Pearl's with his right hand.

"Here what? What is going to happen here?" Pearl asked.

"You know what is going to happen, darling…" Bugs replied, as he kissed Pearl passionately in the mouth: Once their tongues made contact, Pearl feel like she was ready to have an orgasm, and then Bugs sexily undressed her as she undressed him, revealing a surprisingly huge manhood, which was definitely much bigger for rabbit of the size of Bugs.

A few seconds later Pearl could feel that furry, strong and powerful manhood inside of her…Inside of her little "Rose". Her vagina stretched wide to receive him inside of her…To receive the glorious gift of his seed… It was so marvelous.

Pearl moaned with delight as Bugs penetrated her over and over until she reached a climax of pleasure she never thought she could be able to achieve: It was like having 10 orgasms at the same time and somehow being able to survive after something like that. (AN: I'm not a doctor dude, so I don't know if this stuff physically possible, but this was a sex dream of Pearl, so it doesn't have to be realistic. Also, she is not a human, so maybe it doesn't count anyway.)

Once Bugs was done with the penetration, he invited Pearl to give a lick to his dick and his balls, which were still covered with semen. Pearl nodded and she licked the dick and the balls of Bugs Bunny with a big grin on her face.

"Oh yeah…" Bugs said. "You like the taste of my dick and my balls, you dirty bad girl?"

"Yes…" Pearl replied, and then Bugs asked Pearl to jerk him off.

"Open your mouth," Bugs ordered as Pearl was jerking him off. "Please open your mouth!"

Pearl obeyed the bunny and soon her mouth and tongue were filled with the milky white liquid that emerged from inside Bugs dick and then Bugs asked Pearl if she liked the taste of that.

"Yes, of course!" Pearl answered.

"Then you are going to love this!"

That was the moment when Bugs ejaculated in the face Pearl by the second time, and after a brief break, Bugs asked Pearl if she wanted to do some anal. Pearl was a bit tired, but she was not sure if she would have another chance like this again, so she accepted Bugs offering and let him to penetrate her asshole with his powerful rabbit manhood covered by fur.

"Oh, Bugs!" Pearl shrieked as she was having another orgasm. "I think you dick is too much for my delicate asshole… It's so big and strong I think it could pierce me in a half!"

"Do you want me to stop?" Bugs asked.

"Please, don't…" Pearl replied, and they both continued fucking for the rest of her ecstatic vision…When the vision ended, Pearl was all wet, but she was happy anyway. For the first time in her life, she felt like she was complete, because she had the chance to fuck Bugs Bunny in another reality, and that was definitely not a mere dream, because the gems like her couldn't have dreams like the humans…

However, she missed Bugs, and wanted to have another chance to meet him, at least in one vision…

"Pearl…PEARL!"

"Huh?"

It was Steven. His husky voice made her to return back to present time, after being lost in her own thoughts for a while.

"What the fuck, Pearl? You didn't answer my question ...You just stood there without saying a word, staring off into space and then you started drooling for some reason. Are you ok?"

"Yes, Steven…" Pearl replied, slightly annoyed.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What kind of cartoons do you like, Pearl?"

Pearl sighed before formulating her answer.

"I guess I prefer the Looney Tunes. You know, that show with the black duck, the bald guy, the Mexican Mouse, the old lady with the canary and the cat. And…And…The grey rabbit…"

"You mean Bugs Bunny?"

"Yeah, Bugs Bunny…"

"Well, he is cool…I guess…"

"Oh, he is cooler than you could ever imagine, Steven…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Look Steven…I have to go now. If you need me, I will be in my room, ok?"

Steven nodded, and then he continued watching Crying Breakfast Friends! (It was a marathon, so Cartoon Network was showing several new episodes that morning)

"One day, my dear Bugs…" Pearl whispered to herself, once she was inside her room. "One day you and I will be together again…"

What she ignored, is that in another world, in another dimension…A gray and white rabbit was thinking in her, the mysterious and beautiful lady with pale skin he met during one of his dreams.

"One day, my darling…I will find you…" Bugs replied, in another dimension. "Maybe one day…"


End file.
